


A God of His Own

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun worships Clark.  So does Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> **Warnings:** er, Religious overtones as applied to a person? "This side of sacrilegious."
> 
> **Spoilers:** none
> 
> **Notes:** Set mid-Season 2.

## A God of His Own

The sun worshipped Clark. It was obvious it did. The signs were all there, from the golden-tanned flawless skin to the delight in Clark's face as he turned his face up, eyes closed.

Some might think it was Clark worshipping the sun, the way Clark loved the sun. The way he stood there on the river bank, his shirt off, his head tilted, all of him poised to catch the best rays coming down. That, though, was merely the acknowledgment of worship. Acknowledging in the same way a rock-star would stand for the screaming hordes, an actor bow to the crowd, a musician return for an encore.

As Clark spread out his arms, holding them palms up, his eyes still closed as he turned in the sun, the sun took full advantage. Golden rays licked every inch of the beautiful tanned body. Removing the water drops with a jealous heat, burning the water into steam without harming the skin it worshipped beneath.

Clark ran his hands through his hair, shaking water from the black locks. The sun took up the invitation and also claimed its place there, highlighting rich browns among the black, gold as an illusion. Driving the water out and warming the strands, trying to work its way in as close to Clark as it could.

As Clark stepped forward on the rock, the sun came in behind him, drying up the water where he stepped, following in his wake. Even Clark's toes were the rich golden color of a sun-loved being, though they can't have seen the sun as often as the rest of him. More proof of how much the sun loved him.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" Clark's deep voice rumbled in playful laughter.

Lex let his gaze travel upwards from Clark's toes to his shin to his knees (who knew knees could be so sexy?), his thighs... a loose black bathing suit obscured the middle, though the sun was doing its best to force the water from there as well. Soon, soon Lex would help the sun. Shorts had no place on a body this beautiful, obscuring the sight. Lex sighed and let his gaze continue up to the cutest little belly-button, a chest that should be hairy yet was not (something alien in the physiology?), nipples brown and dark on the golden skin... Lex paused for another long moment, watching the way they glistened between the sun and the water. Then he finished the travel up to Clark's face. The red-brown lips, parted in invitation; the cheekbones sharply defined, slightly reddened (not from the sun); the deep green eyes, a gemologist's delight. Jasper, agate, serpentine. Forest-hued, earth-touched. Pupils dark as Clark looked back at him.

"I'm doing more than just laying here," Lex replied lazily, secure under the trees in the shade. The sun didn't like him nearly as well as it liked Clark, jealous of Clark's other lover.

Clark grinned, preening as he knew **exactly** what Lex was doing and liking it. He stretched in the sun, turning around for Lex's regard.

Lex returned the grin as he watched Clark turn. Truly beautiful.

The shorts came off to drop upon the rocks by the river. Clark stood still for a moment in all his glory, and then he walked slowly towards Lex. It was an attempt at a sultry slink, in imitation of Lex, yet Clark just wasn't built for 'sultry'. His walk was pure masculine, forward, heel-toe, secure upon the earth. Direct and unswerving, knowing just what he was aimed for.

When Clark stopped in front of Lex, Lex prostrated himself before the deity. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached with his hands to hover at Clark's feet. With a cautious slow movement, he lowered his mouth to the toes.

He wasn't blasted from the Earth for his presumption, so Lex continued. He kissed each toe on the right foot and moved to the left. His hands explored Clark's upper feet. Feet were a marvel of biological engineering; an intricate layer of small delicate bones, wrapped in muscles, connected with nerves, all working in unison to hold up the weight of a person, barely protected by the thinnest covering of skin. Clark's feet, like the rest of him, were perfect. Golden-brown, not a tan line to be seen. Every toe straight and not a one oddly curved or bulging around the joints. The pads flaring slightly but in harmony with the rest.

If the world saw Clark's feet, they would know he wasn't human. Clark's feet were a secret of his worshippers: the sun, the water, and Lex.

"Lex," Clark half-laughed, half-growled as the attention to his feet continued.

His God commanded. Lex obeyed. He ran his hands up over Clark's ankles to hold him firmly around the shins while his mouth followed the path.

Clark's lower legs could be in any porn flick and be given the attention they deserved. Though that was too public and too tawdry. No, private appreciation was better. Calf-muscles straining under the skin, shins firm upon the outside. Hard and strong but not over-developed like some athletes. Clark's legs were just right.

Lex had to shift positions if he was going to get higher up on his route. He tucked his knees under his body in a classic yoga Child's Pose, and touched his forehead to Clark's feet. Then he lifted his head and his arms, traveling higher up Clark's legs.

Knees. Another engineering wonder of the world. Lex licked around the kneecap, and explored the soft areas around it. Though as his hands stroked the sensitive skin on the other side, he received another laugh from Clark and an order to desist.

Anything that made the one he loved uncomfortable was not to be continued. Lex moved on to the upper thighs.

Michelangelo would have sold his soul for thighs such as these to model in his sculptures. Lex ran his hands over every inch, narrowing the world down to centimeters and then millimeters of toned rich skin laid over muscle and sinew with just enough padding to make them lovable. He licked that skin, tasting the water and the sun and Clark himself. Up through the inner thighs, hearing Clark's groans above him, and feeling Clark's hands on his head, trying not to guide. A God that loved his person enough to give him freewill and choice.

Lex rose on his knees and inched in closer to Clark, shifting just a little to one side.

Clark was ready for him but waiting for Lex. Green eyes regarded him from up high, watching Lex and holding him in regard, but letting Lex have the next move.

It was incredibly tempting, and yet a dilemma. There was so much more of Clark to worship still. Lex hadn't even gotten yet to the buttocks or the abdomen or the chest, let alone those strong arms that saved him so often. Yet here was the most tempting part waving in front of him.

"Lex, I know you have a plan, but please, Lex... you're killing me here."

"You can't die," Lex responded, eyeing dessert and wondering how much it would hurt his appetite if he ate it first.

"I think I really can, Lex."

It wasn't good to make a God suffer. Lex licked at Clark's tip, following the movement as it bounced in the air.

Penises weren't one of the most beautiful things in creation. They were, in fact, something a lot of woman recoiled from the first time they saw one. Wrinkly, odd, engorged when full, they jutted out breaking all laws of harmony when matched with the rest of the body. It took practice to love a penis on its own, even one attached to somebody you loved. True love of a penis came from knowing it, from knowing what it meant, why it was so wondrous and the pleasure it could bring to a couple.

Guys had a bit of an advantage over females for loving a cock. They had grown up with one, so they were intimately familiar with their looks. A pug is a beautiful creature to their owner. They were also very **very** aware of the pleasure a cock could give.

Lex reached around and grabbed one firm butt to brace himself for leverage and with the other hand, he peeled back the foreskin on Clark's penis. He loved the foreskin. His own had been cut away at birth, so playing with Clark's was a new and endlessly fascinating experience. Clark also tended to appreciate all the experimentation, except when Lex spent too long playing and Clark just wanted the pleasure.

This was one of those times. As Lex kept moving the foreskin up and down while he blew softly on the tender skin revealed underneath, Clark's large hand tightened slightly on Lex's head and then relaxed to a simple grip again.

"Lex!"

It was his pleasure to worship Clark. Lex moved in until his mouth was around the head. He swirled his tongue around and sucked lightly. He continued to stroke the shaft with his other hand, pinning the foreskin back and gripping tightly.

As Clark moaned, Lex inched deeper, opening his mouth and relaxing his throat. Clark thrust carefully, moving his hips slightly, guided by Lex's grip on his ass. Lex hummed, happy to hear Clark's breath speed up and to feel his thrusts coming faster.

Lex shifted his grip, bringing his hand in closer to the division down the middle of Clark's butt-cheeks, using feel alone to find the opening he was seeking.

On his own, he would never dare to violate a God's sacred body. But there was a divine cock in his mouth, and the cries of a God in his ears, asking for pleasure, asking for the worship, asking for love.

As Lex swallowed hard, he thrust his finger inside.

Clark jerked in his grasp, giving the seed of life to his worshipper.

Lex swallowed it all down, every drop. This he would not share with the sun nor the earth today. This was all his, upon this day. Fruit of the loins, to grow upon fertile ground, populate the world. Today, it was Lex's, and so were the words of love babbling in his ear.

Reluctantly, Lex let Clark go, giving one last lick to the length of his cock as it shrank and was covered again by the protective foreskin.

Clark sank down upon the ground, kneeling beside Lex, throwing his arms around him and pressing him to his bosom, still whispering those words of love and praise.

The praise was all Clark's, and Lex hadn't finished with him yet.

He pushed Clark down upon the ground, and watched as a sleepy-eyed Clark acceded.

That beautiful chest, with a firm strong abdomen, muscles over the upper rib cage, and nipples that begged to be touched.

As Lex continued his travels on his journey, Clark at first lay quiescent, content merely to receive. By the time Lex was sucking on his fingers, Clark had enough of passivity and was actively participating back, stroking Lex in return, kissing the side of his neck, drawing his leg up along Lex's.

Despite the shade, sweat pooled between their bodies. The sun had long ago dried up the water from the river from Clark's body. This liquid currently upon them was instead their own nectar and pollen, fresh off their skin for the other to lick and swallow.

Somehow, Lex was now on the ground, with his powerful God above him.

Somehow, it was now Lex who was being worshipped.

It was Lex who was being eaten, tasted, stroked with reverent hands and gentle caresses. It was Lex who received the words of praise in tones of awe and honor. It was Lex who came alive under skillful craftsmanship.

And when Clark lowered himself upon Lex's erect penis, it was both of them who received.

They arched their backs, heads tilted, eyes lidded with pleasure yet opened just enough to seek each other out to connect and share.

Lex thrust upwards, his hips straining to leave the ground and enter into heaven.

Clark ground down, his body raising and falling as he welcomed Lex inside and sought more of him there.

They came together and moved apart, so close yet needing that slip backwards to regain the momentum of more. Clark on his knees, his body above Lex's, his hands on Lex's chest, sweat dripping down his own chest, his cries loud in pleasure. Lex spread out on the ground, pinned with Clark's pleasure and his own, silent where Clark was vocal yet spiraling along the same path.

The seed spurted. Clark received it in his own body and he stilled his movements in acceptance, his eyes shining as he watched Lex's collapse.

Clark took his cock in hand and stroked it, sitting over Lex's body until Clark also came, milky drops landing on Lex's chest to mingle there with the sweat.

With a grunt that was somehow still sexy, Clark resettled, laying on the ground and then pulling Lex over to him until they snuggled side by side, mingling breath and air as they calmed.

Around them, the birds chirped, the water splashed, and the breeze rustled through the trees. Somewhere in the distance, a cow lowed and a dog barked. All the sounds of life. The world expanding outward as they celebrated love together. They had been narrowed, focused upon themselves, yet when they emerged from their cocoon, the world was there to accept them back.

"I love you, Lex," Clark sleepily muttered as he buried his head against Lex's neck.

Lex stroked gently upon his God's back and admired the perfection there. There was more than perfection, there were also the follies of a teenager coming into his own. There were the joys of discovery and the pain of it as well. There were secrets still to be shared, stories to tell, arguments to have. The perfection was the body, the truth was the soul. And Lex worshipped them both, prostrated himself, begged to be accepted. He would accept all of Clark, if Clark let him.

"I love you, too, Clark," Lex answered with all of his heart. An offering and a promise that he gave freely.

 

* * *

END

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Bingo square "Worship". Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/17171.html). Many thanks to awesome beta Sue Dreams! :)


End file.
